What is Kick?
by blue wigged thespian
Summary: What the hell was 'Kick' supposed to mean to the duo? Why does everyone think it's cute that he's hanging around an attractive blonde girl who is just as talented in martial arts as he is? Kick friendship - oneshot


**AN: Hello Kickin' It fandom! I'm pretty new to the show (started watching it in August/September) and whatever it that's not important to you, right? Okay.**

**Edit 2/2/13: If you still like this story, that's fine, but I think the ahem, Kickin' It fandom (and Karate Games) made me change my ways so Kick is actually one of my heterosexual OTP's. This was like, my first Kickin' It story and I rarely delete stories when my inner critic says to, so yeah. Thanks guys, thanks a lot! Oh and I recommend reading my other Kickin' It stories, especially my parody about our most favorite ship! ;D love you guys.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat not, own the comedy children's show Kickin' It, and I don't intend to.**_

* * *

_Another day of stupid school,_ Jack Brewer thought as he entered the particular building. He's been in Seaford High for a year and a half since moving, and he's still not used to the surroundings. Everyone seemed really mean and spiteful, and he wouldn't have made friends if he didn't shove fake meatballs down Frank's throat on his first day. Luckily, he did find a group of friends, who made him relive an old, repressed pastime of his: martial arts.

His closest best friend out of the group was Kim Crawford. He was pretty sure she had a crush on him, but if that was true, then she had a good way of hiding it after his first days of being in Seaford. It doesn't matter; he doesn't reciprocate those feelings because she's more of a sister than a love interest. If he did, it still wouldn't matter; Kim's dating someone else.

So they became friends. Friends to the point where they're siblings, and where everyone misinterprets it in another way.

Which is what brings him to today; he noticed that whenever he was hanging around with Kim, everyone would refer to them as 'Kick'. Wait, _what?_ Why would they do that? Only Jack knows of this because Kim seems totally oblivious to it. What the hell was 'kick' supposed to mean to the duo? Why does everyone think it's cute that he's hanging around an attractive blonde girl who is just as talented in martial arts as he is?

Whatever it is, Jack's going to find out the reason of the sudden name calling.

-x-

Jack approached the open locker, where his friend Milton was standing, pulling textbooks out of his locker. Milton may be thin and pasty, but he's been improving in his confidence. He's also the smart one of the group, so anyone goes to him for anything that pertains to schoolwork. Also he's great at advice, ever since the whole 'inner voice' thing.

"Hey Milton, can I ask you a question?" Jack asked. He wasn't sure if he knew the answer, but it's worth a try. He isn't that stupid in relationships; in fact, he has one of his own.

Milton nodded slowly. "Sure Jack. What is it?"

"This may be a stupid question, bear with me," he started. "But what does kick mean?"

"You're right, it _is_ a stupid question," Milton rolled his eyes. "I expected this from _Jerry._ To kick is to forcefully thrust your foot–"

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean... okay, suddenly whenever I'm around Kim, everyone's been calling us 'Kick' for no apparent reason."

"Oh," he laughed. "Well, um, it's a mixture of your names basically, your name is Jack, and her name is Kim, so drop the last letter in Kim's name, and eliminate the first two letters in your name, put them together, and there you go, Kick. Which is ironic; you are both black belts to begin with... I don't know how this started..."

"But isn't that what people do for those who are dating each other?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah..." Milton pursed his lips together.

The whole situation still confused Jack. "But... Kim and I aren't dating."

"Do you like her?" Milton asked, out of the blue.

Jack looked repulsive. "No." He stops himself, realizing the harshness in his tone. "I mean, I love her, she's my best friend. But I don't have feelings for her."

"Okay, but does she know that? Maybe she still has feelings for you," he tells a still-confused Jack, who knows exactly that Kim does not like him more than as a friend... siblings even.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a crush on me," Jack assured. "She's dating someone else."

Milton shrugged. "Doesn't mean she doesn't like you—"

"Who doesn't like who?" The two boys froze in place, hearing a feminine voice approach them with a puzzled look on her face. Kim stared at her best friends in wonderment, trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about. Kim only heard that part of the conversation, making her wonder if Jack has a crush on her. She hoped he didn't, because that would be weird for them.

"Oh, Jack was wondering—"

The rest of the sentence is muffled by Jack's hand. Seriously, can he get any more louder, Jack thought. "Um, Kim, can we talk?"

"Sure?" She raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Jack glared at Milton and removed his hand from the pale teen's mouth.

"In private," Jack stressed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just come with me." Jack grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her to a secluded part of the school. A lot of the students glanced at them, which made the rumor even worse than it was. However, neither did Jack nor Kim really cared. They know they don't like each other in that way, and they never will. If Jack got a girlfriend suddenly, (or even a boyfriend,) Kim wouldn't be jealous. She would be happy for him.

"Where are you taking me—?"

Jack ignored her, and found a quiet place for them to talk. He sat down on the floor, and motioned for Kim to sit next to him.

"Have you noticed anything different today?" Jack asked her, in an attempt to start the painfully awkward conversation. When Kim gave him a confused look, he continued, "Whenever someone sees us, they would whistle, or coo, or call us 'Kick'."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what in the hell is 'Kick' and why does it concern us?"

"It's our name mashed together," Jack explained with a blush. "You know... Kim and Jack, Kick."

"I get it," Kim deadpanned with a hand up in the air. "But why would anyone make up any rumors between us? We're best friends."

"We're pretty close," he clarified.

"Not that close, Pepper Jack," Kim retorted, with the stupid nickname she gave him one day while thinking of cheese. "But you still haven't answered my old question; _who doesn't like who?_"

"Oh, _that_," Jack was hoping he didn't have to answer that. It was awkward talking about it to someone else; now he has to talk about it with his best friend? "Well, I was wondering... uh, while I was talking to Milton about this issue, he told me to ask you if you liked me in a more than a friendly way."

Jack immediately looked away, his head casted down. Kim rolled her eyes. She thought she got this clear between them—they don't like each other that way. Why is he acting like they never had this conversation?

"Seriously?" She snarled. Jack whipped his head up, looking at the frustrated girl next to her. "Is this what you two were talking about? I thought everyone knew that I have a boyfriend and that my feelings for you _don't_ exist?"

"Well I don't know," Jack shrugged in defense. "You seemed pretty into me when I first got to Seaford."

"I told you, it was an infatuation!" Kim exclaimed. "Nothing more, nothing less. Gosh, do you want me to like you? Is that what it is—"

"Ew no, we're like siblings, that would be incest," Jack recoiled. "I just wanted to know so we can prove everyone wrong. The whole school thinks we're dating. If we're not careful, your boyfriend would come after me, even though I can snap him in half..."

"He's a black belt, Pepper Jack," Kim states.

"Well I'm tougher," he boasted, puffing his chest out in a machismo way. Kim shook her head in amusement and they both started to get up from the floor.

"So, that's why you brought me here in an abandoned hallway to talk about?" Kim asked with a smirk. "While I understand the issue, I thought you didn't care what anyone thought of you."

"I don't, but someone can hear us and twist the words, making it seem like we are together," Jack explained. "We can't let that happen."

"Yeah, because your fan girls and fan boys would be disappointed," Kim joked.

They walked to their next class, which they knew they were late to but they didn't care. As long as they got that rumor cleared from the both of us, they can be alright about it. It's also a good thing they had separate classes, because if they did, everything would look more suspicious.

_High school is full of gullible people,_ Jack laughed at the random thought, walking inside his English class.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
